Multi-bladed kitchen cutters may be used to divide goods having a circular cross section into sectors for eating. These cutters ensure the even geometric shape of the sectors, and allow the goods to be cut in a single action. Such cutters are relatively large utensils, so it would be advantageous if they could be collapsed when packaged for sale and also when in storage.
U.S. Patent App. No. 2004/0020055 describes a pie cutter with radially-extending cutting blades connected by a hinge, allowing the blades to be rotated between collapsed and extended positions. Operation of this device however, requires grasping the blades to collapse or extend them. Moreover the members joining the radially outer ends of the blades are received between adjacent blades, restricting how closely the blades may be spaced in their collapsed positions. It is an object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate the above disadvantages or more generally to provide an improved collapsible cutter.